opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
It Is Time Democrats and Republicans Wake-up!
by user Jaxhawk Time To Wake Up And Listen http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RijPjcNw97I/AAAAAAAAAq8/HQpawnzpaWg/s1600-h/capitol.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RijPjsNw98I/AAAAAAAAArE/eligBl9_TuE/s1600-h/koran.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RijPjsNw99I/AAAAAAAAArM/vk6d8TH9NPM/s1600-h/costitution.jpg Just as we Americans and most U.S. corporations have a long range plan. So too do the Muslims have a 20 year plan to take over America, and replace our Constitution with Sharia law. You say it is not possible! But who would have believed 40 years ago that putting a copy of the Koran with two strips of bacon placed inside the cover would be called a hate crime by the police and FBI? This very thing has happened in Clarksville Tennessee this year. Some unknown person had placed the copy of the Koran on the steps of the Clarksville Islamic Center with the words " Mohammad a pedophile" and placed two strips of bacon inside the cover. Cair administrator Nibad Awad notified local police and the FBI who are searching for the perpetrator under suspicion of committing a hate crime. The fact that all but one state in the U.S. have hate crime statutes on the books is significant of the recognition that hate crimes do exist. But writing the words pedophile and putting two strips of bacon in the "book" are hardly reasons to label this tasteless action a hate crime. If you use the Koran as a reference you will see a passage that tells us Mohammad married six year old girl and consummated the marriage when the girl was 9 years old. It can be found in the most venerated publication of Muslims Sahih Bukhar volume 7, book 62, number 64. And bacon is one of Tennessee biggest farm products and ranked 24th in the U.S. in pork production. The real reason for this blog is to alert all who bother to read it, that Isam has a plan for the take over of America, not unlike Joseph Stalin once hoped to do. The big difference is this plan will be passed down from generation to generation unless it is eliminated. The excerpt written below is a verbatem copy of piece written by an Oxfordd scholar who is a Palestinian Christian. Read it and be aware! Dr. Shorrosh offers the following 20-point analysis of the Islamist agenda to take over America by the year 2020: * 1. Replace America's freedom of speech with hate crime bills nation-wide. ' * '''2. Wage a war of words using black leaders to promote Islam as the original African-American's religion. Strangely, no one states the fact that it was Arab Muslims who captured and sold them as slaves, neither the fact that in Arabic the word for black and slave is the same: Abed. ' * '3. Engage the American public on the virtues of Islam. ' * '4. Nominate Muslim sympathizers to political office. ' * '5. Take control of the media and the internet by buying the corporations or a controlling stock. ' * '6. Encourage the fear of imminent shut-off of Middle Eastern oil supply. ' * '7. Protest any time Islam is criticized or the Quran is analyzed in the public arena. ' * '8. Acquire government positions, get membership in local school boards. Train Muslims as doctors to dominate the medical field, research and pharmaceutical companies. Ever notice how many doctors in America are Muslim, when their countries of origin need them more desperately? ' * '''9. Accelerate Islamic demographic growth via: Massive immigration (100,000 annually since 1961) Marry American women and Islamize them (10,000 annually) Convert angry, alienated black inmates and turn them into militants (2000 released inmates have joined al-Qaida) . * 10. Mosques and student centers (now 1500) should teach hatred of Jews, evangelical Christians and democracy. Hundreds of Muslim schools are firstly loyal to the Quran, not the U.S. Constitution. ' * '''11. Provide grants to colleges and universities in America to establish "Centers for Islamic studies". ' * '12. Tell the world that terrorists have hijacked Islam, but not the truth, that Islam hijacked the terrorists. 13. Appeal to Americans for sympathy towards the Muslims in America, who are portrayed as mainly immigrants from oppressed countries. ' * '14. Undermine America's sense of security with misinformation of impending attacks on bridges, tunnels, water supplies, airports, apartment buildings and malls. ' * '15. Instigate prison riots demanding Islamic Sharia, not America's justice system. ' * '16. Increase charities throughout the U.S. but use the funds to support Islamic terrorism. ' * '''17. Raise interest in Islam on college campuses by insisting that freshmen take at least one course on Islam. Be sure that the instructor is American, Christian, scholarly and able to cover up the violence in the Quran while stressing its peaceful, spiritual and religious aspects only. * 18. Consolidate all Muslim lobbies, mosques, Islamic student centers and media via the internet and hold an annual convention to coordinate plans to propagate the faith. * 19. Send intimidating messages to outspoken individuals who are critical of Islam and seek to eliminate them by any means. * 20. Applaud Muslims as loyal citizens of the US, by spotlighting their voting record as the highest percentage of all minority and ethnic groups in America. The IHC recommends that you read this article in full. Dr. Anis Shorrosh, D.Min, D.Phil, and a member of Oxford Society of Scholars, is a Palestinian Arab Christian American, who is an author, lecturer and producer of documentaries. He is author of "Islam Revealed" and "Islam: A Threat or a Challenge."Source: Sullivan Country www.sullivan- Posted by BILL at Friday, April 20, 2007 0 comments __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 5, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.